1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking utensils and, more specifically, to a cooking apparatus having a polygonal receptacle comprising a skillet with a bottom plate with depending walls and an exteriorly mounted sealed jacket spaced away in communication with a heat source for heating a condensate contained within the jacket to a vapor that will circulate around the substantially planar surfaces of the polygonal receptacle confined by the jacket with the jacket positioned to form a condensate return slope. The jacket and skillet have a plurality of anchoring fasteners extending therebetween providing a cooking apparatus having an enclosure capable of 400 psi, which is not in the prior art that consist substantially of radial cross section vessels of lesser pressure capability.
The present invention provides another means of construction for gaining sufficient room for condensate within the jacket and mounting electronic heating elements within the condensate reservoir. In lieu of pins, the steam jacket contains a series of stamped risers that are affixed to the steam jacket by spot welds or other securing means.
In a third method of construction, the steam jacket contains interlocking perforated hangers affixed on each side wall to both the steam jacket and base for gaining sufficient room for condensate within the jacket and mounting electronic heating elements within the condensate reservoir
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other vessels designed for cooking. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 252,884 issued to John H. Linney on Jan. 31, 1882.
Another patent was issued to Bourque on Dec. 4, 1934 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,118. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,378 was issued to Dunkelman on Jun. 22, 1976 and still yet another was issued on May 30, 1989 to Oslin as U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,369.
Another patent was issued to Brown on Sep. 10, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,531. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,264 was issued to Studer on Mar. 18, 1997. Another was issued to Parker, et al. on Nov. 30, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,307.
Another patent was issued to Turner on Feb. 22, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,736. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,094 was issued to Friedman on Nov. 15, 2005. Another was issued to Yoshio on Nov. 6, 2001 as U.S. Patent No. JP2001309855 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 2002 to Koichi, et al. as U.S. Patent No. JP2002263006.